After all this time?
by klarita1
Summary: Caroline started remembering him, he wasn't just the guy who came to Mystic Falls to revenge, it was her Klaus. Lord Klaus Mikelson. The man of her life. Everything happened back in 1560 and now there he was, in front of her, claiming that he loves her. Centuries after. How could he after all that he had done to her? Will she forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mystic Falls, present day.

It was the third glass of whiskey Klaus had during the night, and he was going to have another one soon. He had a gref, jealously and loveliness on his look while he was staring Caroline on the corner of the room. He could not stand it anymore, her being with Tyler. His hands over her, kissing her, when Klaus should be doing all these with her. She was _his_, she always was. She loved _him_, not Tyler.

As he observed her even better, he could see her pure self even now. She hadn't change a bit, she still was that pure, innocent,lovely creature that he had fall in love centuries ago. Their memories still exist on his mind.

Suddenly, she focused her eyes upon him, she was angry, that was obvious. She couldn't burry the anger. She let off Tyler's cuddle and without saying anything, she was walking towards him. She was a moving volcano.

He finished his whiskey, he stood up ready to talk to her. _She is blooming_, he noticed.

"what are you doing exactly? Stop, just stop." she said furiously. Klaus noticed her change, she wasn't the same Caroline he had fallen for. She hadn't seen her angry, not even once.

"What do you mean love?" he said ironically. He knew exactly, but teasing her, it was something that wanted the most.

"Staring at me, Klaus"

"You look stunning today, love" he said and he touch her hand. He grabbed nicely and he looked her in the eyes, with the look of love. Caroline stared at his blue eyes, _ohh those blue eyes_, she tought and she kept looking him.

_"You look stunning today, love." Klaus said and touched her hand. He kissed it and he pushed her a little bit closer to him._

_"Ohh, Klaus, my sweet Klaus." Caroline said and touched his cheeks. She pushed gently his face towards her, so her lips would touch her. It was their first kiss, gentle at first but then it became intense, passionate._

"ohh my god Klaus." she finally said. She had terror in her eyes. It was the time that she had realised that this Klaus wasn't just the sexy, British, mean and selfish hybrid who came here with the other Originals to revenge the Salvatores and her friend Elena. Nor the Klaus that was flirting her these past few weeks. It was the lord Niklaus Mikelson. The love of her life.

"Yes, love," he said peacefully. He knew that she had remembered him.

"I remember now" she said angrily with tears on her eyes. Klaus approached her, he tried to couddle her, but she didn't let him. She pushed him away and she tried to walk away.

She was crying still, she barely could breathe and Klaus had a pity look on his eyes for her. Finally, she let him touch her, she was angry with him, really angry but right now, she had missed him. He tried to kiss her forehead, but she didn't let him.

"I hate you. So much." she lied.

"You know that this is not true, love"

"Dont call me that ever again, your love is dead. You killed her" she had stopped crying. Now she was angry, rreally angry.

"How can you say that? I love you Caroline, with all my heart." he finally said. He broke.

" After all this time?" she asked him. She really wanted to hear his answer, if thought she wasn't sure.

"Always"

"Well, thats what I thought Nicklaus." she took a big breathe. She had missed calling him with this named. "I loved you, I...Not you. The only thing that you love is yourself, selfish bastard. You are an abomination, truly you are."

"No I am not. You changed me, remember?" he said to comfort her, make her feel his love again.

"Thats what I tought, but I was blind. First, you broke my heart, and then you compelled me to forget for your own sake." she let a tear to fall into her cheek. He touched her hand and he looked at her, straight into her eyes.

"It wasn't like that, you know. I did it for our own good remember how you cried that night when I said I cannot marry you? It was the only solution."

She laught. "Did you marry her?" she said with gref. She was hoping that he would say no, she wished to at least. "Do you love her?"

"No, not like you. I learned to live with Hauly and our little girl, but you were always there, haunting me. They were killed months ago."

"So, she did gave birth. How did you name her?" Caroline finally said. She was in pain, she was bleeding inside.

"Caroline". he said. He had suprised her, she couldn't speak. How could he named his child with her, my name? "I wanted to never let you go, so I thought I would remember you with that."

"Never let me go, huh?You did, Klaus. You did." she yelled. He realised that she wasn't going to forgive him, for anything that he had done. "Ohh Klaus, I 've missed you so much. So much."

She wished eeverything was alright, but it wasn't. He bugged her, tight. He had missed her perfume, her hug. And then, suddenly he kissed her. Passionately.

Please review if you want to continue my story. It's very important to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Mikelson's Mansion, England, 1560_

It was morning, like those typical mornings in England, cloudy. The Lords, the queen and the Lady were having breakfast on the big dining room.

Queen Esther used to sit in the head of the table and the Lady Rebekah across the corner. The lords were next to each other. It was rare for them not to speak and especially when the coronation for Lord Klaus was coming.

A girl came holding a big plate full of bread and she placed it on the table. She almost run to return back to the kitchen to bring the other plates. Lord Elijah had a discussion with Kol, they usually argue upon silly things, they yelled at each other and the others didn't even try to stop them. The girl came quickly again holding the plate, when she carefully tried to place it in front of Lady Rebekah when Kol stood suddenly up, pushing the servant. The plate fall in front of everyone and the girl fell on the floor, almost crying. She was afraid, as it was natural, her life was in danger.

The Queen Esther didn't say anything, she had seen enough. The past few days she wad pretty quiet, obviously she had a lot to think for the coronation for her son. She walked away, going to her room, as the lady did the same. Kol on the other hand, yelled at the servant for dropping the plate. The girl started crying, she was so afraid that he would suck her life out of her, drink her blood and leave there her dead body. It had happened to many servants before, and why not to her now?

"Stop it, Kol. Enough. You are scaring her." Lord Elijah said angrily, grabbing his brother's arm, pushing him away. "Klaus, deal with it." He and Kol left the room, arguing going upstairs.

Klaus, stood up with an agry expression and he grabbed the servant from the arm, lifting her up. "Stop now. It's okay."

"Thank you, my lord." the girl said looking the floor.

"What's your name, darling?" he said meanly.

"Caroline,sir" she barely said and she raised her sight. She looked at him, in the eyes, and then she looking the floor again without saying anything.

Klaus was impressed, not only from her beautiful eyes, but also from her manners. Any servant before hadn't look him in the eyes, they all were very noble and scared. He didn't said anything further, he just left the room. He was a complex character and his manners most of the times didn't suit with his title.

The night was quite chilling, after the dinner and the usual walk on the gardens, the family used to have, everyone was about to go to sleep.

It was already late and Caroline should woke up really early, to prepare the breakfast for them and clean the bedrooms. The rest of her day gone boring, any excitement at all. _What really did I expect_? she said to herself. She was a servant after all. Nothing more, actually she should thank God for spearing her life everyday. Because with those monsters, life was a fight.

Caroline walked across the second floor, just to make sure she had done everything properly. When she heard steps, they were getting even closer, more and more closer to her, until she could feel someone breathing. She couldn't see anything at all, everything was black.

"I hope I didn't scare you." he laughed with meanness. It was Kol, she was sure.

"No, not at all my lord." she lied. She hated him so much, of all the brothers. He was the most disgusting creature in earth, but she couldn't let him know, it would be fatal.

"Do you belong in the royal court with the other girls, darling?" he finally said straight, he gently touched her hair, he smelled her perfume. He approached her even more, his body touched hers and he started smelling her better, her blood was very tempting for him.

"No, my lord, I don't." she said. She knew what he meant. He wanted her, he wanted to take her, like all the other girls on the court. Every girl in the royal court were available to the lords, whenever they wanted. No rejection at all."But why,my lord?"

"You are quite something, girl, and I want to experience that. Let's say no more, in two days the ceremony will be done." he said and he tried to put his hand inside her dress. But Caroline pushed him gently. After couple of minutes, Lord Kol run with his vampire speed, leaving her there speechless.

Caroline stood there, she could barely breathe and then she broke. She cried, like she hadn't before. She would lost her virginity from this abomination, Kol. And even worse, now she will be not only a servant but a royal prostitute, she would belong on the court. There wasn't any possible way to change his mind. Was it?

She walked determined into Kol's room, she knocked the door and she entered until he said she could. She close gently the door behind her, looking at the floor. When she turned to face him, he found him seating on the couch with Lord Klaus. She looked at them surprisingly. Finally she spoke.

"I'm sorry for distracting you, my lords, but I wanted to spoke with you, Lord Kol, about the subject you mentioned before." she said. She was afraid and ashamed that Klaus would know about it. She cared, actually.

"Before? What did you say to her Kol?" Klaus said. His tone was different, he was angry, not with her this time, but with his little brother.

"Ohh.. You know. To join the royal court. We can share her if you want" Lord Kol said with irony in his look. Caroline looked away and Klaus stared at her, not believing what he just heard.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you, my lord." she said and he approached them even more. "I beg you, I would do anything else, just dont force me to join it. I really dont want to, my lord. Please."

Kol laughed, but Klaus was pretty serious. He didn't speak at all, he just stood up suddenly from his chair and he was walking across the room, thinking.

"Difficult choice, girl, but I will respect that and I will make you an offer." Kol said and he finished his wine. "If you dont want to be on it, then I will have you, whenever I want. Just me not the other lords."

Klaus laughed. "You can't do already have a personal girl for that." His laugh was not natural, it was a serious one.

"Now I want her."

"Then, my lord, I should really think about that, your offer is certainly not a deal. It makes no difference at all, actually" Caroline interrupted them. She was really hopeless at that moment.

"Alright then, here's a good offer to make you. You will only be my mistress for tomorrow night, deal?"

Caroline was in shock. What could she say? She hated him, she couldn't spend a night with him. Lord Klaus was looking at her, trying to think a solution, but there wasn't any, obviously. When Kol is determined, noone can change his mind.

"Ohh god." she finally dared to say.

"I think Kol you should leave her alone, really." Klaus said. He got angry.

"Why so you even care Klaus? Do you want her for you own, dont you, huh?" Kol said, almost laughing. Klaus was kept walking across the room, avoiding to look on caroline. "Then, I'll give you her, if you let me drink a little from her blood."

"Alright." he said straight. Caroline was in shock, her biggest fear was coming true. He would suck her life out of her.

_Mystic Falls, present day_

Caroline had missed Klaus so much. The last time he saw him was that faithful night when she left and turned into a vampire. He had compelled her afterall and she didn't remember anything and noone.

She cuddle with him on the couch, neither of them had spoken for a while. They preferred to be hearing each other's breathing, hear the heartbeat and look at each other. She looked at him, like she used to look at him when she had first fall in love with him.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. All these years.." he said and broke the silence between them. "I never stop loving you."

"I know." she said straight. She was still angry at him and she couldn't get over it quickly.

"You are still angry love, dont you? Why should I do to make it up to you?" Klaus asked her while he was kissing her neck. "Perhaps..." he paused and continued kissing her moving downwards. Caroline closed her eyes to feel the pleasure, she hadn't feel him for so long, she had missed the way he kissed her.

"I can't Klaus, I can't" she said to make him stop. It worked.

*** Tell me your opinions about it and if you want something to happen. REVIEW if you want to continue. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Mikealson's mansion, England, 1560_

Kol approached her rather dangerously. She couldn't move, she felt her whole body shaking from terror. Kol quickly bite her neck and she screamed a little and she started feeling a little dizzy. Klaus approached her even more, he wanted to feel him closer to her, protected in a way. He touched her waist gently and quickly he pulled it away, he regretted instantly.  
After some minutes later, Kol stopped and his mouth was filled with her blood. She could feel the pain in her neck. "That was totally worth it." Kol finally said.  
Lord Klaus suddenly took Caroline's hand and he left his brother alone. He was moving quickly, almost running and Caroline was trying to reach kept pushing Caroline, until he opened the door and entered his chamber. He finally left her hand and he grabbed a glass of wine. He drunk all of it at once and he took another one soon, until then Caroline stood there, next to the door.  
She walked around the room. She never seen this room before and she started observing it. She wanted to make out his character, but it was little the things that gave him up. Klaus was sitting on a rocking chair, drinking, thinking and looking at her.

"Beautiful room." she finally said. He nodded.

"I'm not going to push you into this." he said and finished his fourth drink.

"You are going to get drunk, my lord" Caroline said. She approached him, she grabbed her hand and kissed it."Thank you, with all my heart for tonight. I know that when lord Kol wants something, he always gets it and if you were not try to persuade him, I dare say the worse might have happened. I dont know how I could repay you. You are an angel, my lord"

"You know I'm not, Caroline, you know that" he said. He touched her hand to feel was shocked that he had remembered her name. "You dont owe me anything, really. I hope that you didn't hurt you too much."

"ohh my lord," she paused. She didn't know what to say. She closed her eyes to think, but she couldn't, his presence was very distracting.

"I think its time for you to leave. Goodnight." he said angrily. She looked at her, not with the usual look he has, when he looked at her. This look was different, he was furious with her. He stood up, opened the door and waited her to leave.

Caroline stood up, she was angry as well for treating her like that. She walked with her head high, she looked at him with a cold look and she left the room. He closed the door gently and he sat on the chair again, drinking another glass of wine.  
It took hours for Klaus to fall asleep, it wasn't the drink that had affected him, it was her. He knew that she was angry with him, for the way he spoke to her. He kept thinking how to make up to her and that was the odd time when he realised he was falling in love with her. _But, how was that possible_? he thought. And then, he remembered about Kol's words that he wanted her for himself. _Damn, he is right_. That was the last thought that Klaus made before he fall asleep. Maybe he would dream Caroline, because she was.

_Mystic Falls, present day_

"Why is that my lovely?" Klaus replied.

"I don't know If I can trust you again and loving you cost me so much pain and I dont want to hurt anymore. I clearly remember the night when..." she said and broke to tears. She could breathe heavily and Klaus cuddle couldn't relaxed her.

"I made a mistake, the most horrible mistake and I regret it everyday. I hurt you and that is killing me. That's why I compelled you to forget me, I didnt want you to cost you any pain anymore."

"I understand. But I cant forget Haley and now I have Tyler, who loves me."

"Do you love him?" Klaus interrupted her. It hurt that fact, that she let her go.

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After that incident, it past two days and Caroline was just doing her job, the regular chores she had to do. She hadn't seen Klaus for two days and she started to getting worrying, she had seen the other family, but never him. Like he was avoiding her. _Sure, he does, _she said to herself and promised to never think of him ever again. But, how it was possible?  
She was in the garden, when she heard someone walking. She turned around and he saw him, walking alone. First, he didn't see her, his thoughts took him away, but then he looked up and he faced her. His eyes met hers, it was fatal. Neither of them spoke, they stood there like frigments, neither of them could think anything to say, they almost forgot to breathe, but finally, couple of minutes later she smiled to him, hoping that he would do the same. Actually, he didn't. He just vanished, he run with his vampire speed and he left her there, standing. Spechless.  
She could comfort herself well enough, for the time. She continued her way, she entered the mansion. Couple of minutes later, she knocked lady's Rebekah door. She let her in.

"Come on in. I need you." Rebekah said and Caroline obediently approached her. "Can you tight my corse? It's loose."

"Of course, my lady." Caroline answered and did what he had asked her.

"I heard about you and my brother" finally Rebekah said. Caroline was in shook. _How did she know about what Lord Klaus did_? _she_ thought. "Forgive Kol, he is naughty. Just to know, mother punished him for his behavior."

Caroline at least breathe, she realised how fool she was to think instantly of Lord Klaus. Of course she was talking about Kol. "it's alright, my lady. No bad happened after all."

The door knocked and both of them looked the door, until lady Rebekah answered. It was Klaus, who entered.

He had a look of suprise, because he didn't expect to find her here. He was avoiding her in purpose for days, and now there she was. "Sister, I have to talk to you."

Caroline didn't look at Klaus at all, although she wanted badly. She was pissed off with him, with his behavior and she wanted him to realised that. She acted like he wasn't even there, and that Klaus had noticed it.

"What is it dear Klaus? Please sit." the lady said and pointed a chair. "Is it about tomorrow business?"

Klaus took a minute to answer, all he could think was Caroline's presence. It took him one more minute to observe her, better. _Focus Nicklaus_, reminded himself.

"Of course, Rebekah." he answered briefly. "The morning walk in the lake will be an advantage for all of us, you know that I love to drink animal's blood"

As Klaus said that, Caroline remembered their kind. She was disgusted by the thought of blood. And that was obvious, at least Klaus saw it. "May I go, miss?"

"Yes, but tomorrow you are coming with us with other two servants. I want you. Dismissed." the lady applied.

"I think sister that its no wise to bring her." Klaus said and looked at Caroline. She looked him with surprise, he didn't want her there and she had just realised it. Klaus immediately looked away, he just ignoring her.  
Caroline gave a look on Klaus, as she walked away. She was so pissed off that she closed the door heavily behind her.  
That was the last time for today that they had seen each other and that was tought, for both of them. Klaus spend the rest of the day, locked in his mothers room, discussing the day of his coronation. In some days from now, he would be no longer lord, but King. He would be the most powerful creature on planet. And for Klaus, power was pretty everything, or maybe not?

It was morning again, with the sun shining. The weather obviously had helped them enjoy themselves in the country, the trip to the lake was going to be perfect. It was 5 miles away from the mansion, so they used the hadn't been there for days and the only reason was for the hunting, not the usual one, like normal British would do. It was an animal hunting for drinking blood.  
Queen Esther hadn't join them, as she wasn't a vampire after all. She had to send the invitations to royal families to attend the ball for Klaus' coronation, only three days ahead. All the good families had to attend and their acquaintances should be there. Klaus was going to be a King.  
Caroline had left her blonde hair down, and put a beautiful white dress that she had just made. She wanted to be magnificent, she wanted Klaus to notice her and she perfectly accepted the idea. _Something would happen_, she thought, wishing for something good.  
Klaus on the other hand, might have put his best coat, only to impress her, but she wished that she wouldnt come in the first place. He wanted to forget her, not think about her every hour. Because she consumed him.


End file.
